


dorchadas síoraí

by maydaysmusings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brief Sterek, Multi, Teen Wolf AU, loosely based on season 3a, no allison bc no allison, the girl is basically a remake of cora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydaysmusings/pseuds/maydaysmusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's been M.I.A. for weeks. That is, until, a peculiar blonde girl makes her way into the town of Beacon hills. Almost right away, Scott senses she's a werewolf. And where there's werewolves...there's Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the title is irish for eternal darkness

"I don't understand why you can't just-Scott? You okay, man?" Stiles stopped walking, looking to his best friend.

"There's another wolf," He says slowly, looking around.

"Isa-"

"It's not Isaac. It's a new one."

Stiles groaned, "Seriously?" He asked in a sigh. "Go on. Sniff 'em out." He followed Scott through the halls, stopping next to him.

"Her. Right there. The blonde," Scott pointed to a shorter girl at her locker, with platinum blonde hair that went completely over and around her face. All that was visible was the tip of her nose and the ball peeking out from an ear piercing. She wore straight blue jeans, scuffed chucks and a plain gray t-shirt that was tighter around the top, a bit of black poking from under the sleeve, possibly part of a tattoo.

"Her? Dude. She's like five foot nothing. There's no way." Stiles scoffed.

"You can be short and be a werewolf, Stiles."

The other male nodded left to right with an exhale of breath, "Okay. Okay." He looked over, "So, what are we going to do about her?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?! Scott, you can't be serious. What if she's new? Barely turned? Wha-"

"Stiles!" He covered his best friend's mouth, "*We're* not doing anything...but Derek will."

Stiles pursed his lips, "Is he even here?"

Scott shrugged, "We'll just have to find out."

He nodded with a weary look then watched as the girl didn't even flinch when the bell shrieked. He tilted his head along with Scott. "Did you see that?" He asked as the girl finished at her locker and walked to her class.

"Yeah. Not even a flinch." Scott stared, "Maybe she wasn't listening."

"I dunno, Scott. But seriously, we can't be late because then Coach is gonna hang us." He said, dragging him off.

~~~

"What exactly are we gonna tell Derek? You know, if he's even here." Stiles asked as he drove to the building where the older werewolf lived.

"That I found another werewolf, if he doesn't already know." Scott shrugs.

Stiles parks the car and runs to Derek's loft, Scott following in tow. He slides open the door, "Derek?" He calls, "Derek, there's a...you." He stops midsentence, seeing the girl from the hall sitting on Derek's couch.

She sat up and looked between the best friends and Derek. The alpha smiled at them, "Guys. Meet my sister, Eva."

The boys gaped, blinking rapidly, then in unison, "Your sister?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva is upset with Derek, Derek is annoyed with Stiles, Stiles is done with Derek's crap and Scott, as usual, is in the middle of it all.

"Yes. My sister," Derek said for the thousandth time, nodding.

Stiles blinked at him, "...Your sister?"

Derek thumped his head hard, with a whine of dude ow your strength is literally supernatural, "For the last time, yes she's my sister."

Stiles huffed, "Okay, okay." He put his hands up, "I get it."

The older male rolled his eyes and stepped away, "So, how did you two find out?"

"Scott could sense it." He shrugged.

He nodded firmly and then stepped towards his sibling and Scott, "Alright. Scott, I'm counting on you to protect her on school grou-"

"I don't need protecting, Derek. I'm perfectly fine. I'm not weak." She glared.

Derek sighed, "Look, E-"

"No, Derek, *you* look here. I'm honestly pissed that you think I can't protect myself. mum did it, so why can't I?!"

"Because I don't know you!" The alpha snapped.

Eva stared at him with hard, narrowed eyes, "Then maybe you shouldn't be starting now." She pushed passed the males and left the loft, sliding the door shut harshly as she did.

Derek sighed and sat on his couch, Stiles chiming in, "Well she's definitely your sister."

Derek nodded then looked to Scott, "Protect her by any means necessary." He looked to Stiles, "And I mean, by *any* means necessary."

Stiles stared at him, "What the *hell* does that mean?"

"You, Stiles, you're going to be protecting her as well," Derek says slowly.

"I don't have the things you guys have! How does a human protect a werewolf?! What do I use?!"

"Your life," he states calmly and walks away.

~~~

Scott nodded as Derek explained what he knew about Eva. "So, you think she's an omega, but you don't know for sure?"

"Exactly. She might have a pack, but I've never seen her change, so I can't tell. Yet, it would still make her an omega." He nods and bites his lip, "But if you see any indication to prove it otherwise, tell me, yeah?"

Scott nods and looks to Stiles who's glaring daggers at Derek as he goes back and forth between drawing in his notebook, which is probably a scene which is way more morbid then Scott would like to know. "Yeah. Yeah. Sure." He lowers his voice, "And don't say things like that to Stiles, man. He's overly sensitive. You sounded like you didn't even care."

"I do-"

"Derek. Stop. I know you don't care, but you don't have to tell me." Stiles piped up.

"I was going to say I do care."

"Funny way of showing it."

"Well you know what, Stiles-"

"Guys. Stop. You two just became friends. Don't go back to being enemies. Please." Scott frowned.

"Tell him to start being nicer," Stiles huffed.

Derek rolled his eyes, "I'm nice enough."

"Scooooott."

"Derek. Be nice." Scott groaned.

"Are you kidding? Oh my god, okay. Sorry, Stiles." He grumbled.

"Yeah. Whatever." He rolled his eyes.

Derek rose his fist but Scott ran between the two, "Okay. Let's all calm down. Look, Stiles, he's trying to be nice, so make an effort. And Derek...don't punch Stiles. He's sarcastic. It's his way of survival."

Derek rolled his eyes but lowered his fist and looked to Scott, "Look, just keep an eye on Eva, okay? You can switch classes right?"

"If need be, but we'd have to do that before the end of the week," Stiles chimed in.

"Alright, well, if either of you can, then please. I just need some surveillance."

"We got ya covered, Derek. S'alright. She'll be fine," Scott promised. "However, right now, I need to study with Stiles for our Algebra II exam Thursday."

"Go. Go." He nods.

Scott walks out, Stiles following before Derek grabs his arm, "Dude-" he starts to warn, but Derek cuts him off.

"Stiles...look, just come talk to me later, okay? We need to sort some stuff out." He lets go of Stiles' arm and watches as the boy runs out.

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for it being so short, but i'm on mobile. also, i know this is straight to the point of the story will be about, but i promise it gets better.


End file.
